Always
by sleep deprived mind
Summary: just some stanxkyle fluff


He's always there for me. Whether I'm happy or sad he's always there. He was there when I was depressed. He was there when spiky died. He was there when Wendy broke up with me for token. He was always there and always will be.

I have been there for him too though. I was there when he got hurt. I was there when he was sick. I was there when he needed a shoulder to cry on and I always will be there.

It doesn't matter to me that they call us gay, it doesn't bother me at all in fact I wonder the same thing too. I love Kyle as much more than a friend and I know he loves me too. I don't know what we are, if we are friends or lovers. We have always been together and always will be, we have never kissed but we consider ourselves to be together.

Its dark and I'm bored, it's three in the morning and I want to see Kyle. I don't care that he's probably sleeping; I put on my coat and head towards his house. As I walk I close my eyes and feel the snow on my skin. I can close my eyes because this is the street that I've always walked upon, its route is embedded deep in my thoughts and will never be erased because it is the route that I will walk many more times to come.

I stop and I look thru the window and just as I thought Kyle is In bed but he is awake and he's crying. It hurts me to see him like that it jabs hard at my heart that there's nothing I can do to stop his pain but I can always try.

I climb his tree which isn't as easy as it looks, it took years of practice for me to get up to Kyle's room without disturbing his parent, falling on my ass, or leaving without cuts and bruises. Haha it's silly to think that after all the things I have done for him I didn't realize sooner that I loved him. I would do anything for him and in many cases have.

I climb in with ease and without a single noise I stand next to him, he is on his desk chair; I place my hand on his shoulder. He turns around and his face is just gorgeous even when in pain. He stares at me for a few seconds, and then he wraps his hands around my neck. I know what he wants, I always know.

Without a problem I pick him up and gently place him in his bed, I climb in next to him and hug his body as tight as I can so he knows that I will never let go. He turns around to face me and I can see that he is no longer crying but has a smile on his face, I reach over and wipe away any leftover tears and place his head comfortably between my neck. I can feel him breathing, the warmth is instantly calming.

It's amazing to think that this is not the closest we have been especially when we have never kissed. I think about that for a second, why have we never kissed? It hits me that we don't have to kiss, we are so close that it seems we might any second but we don't and I don't feel the need to.

We don't need to kiss to express how much we need each other

We don't need to kiss to show how much we love each other

We don't need to kiss to explain how we will always be together

It's not necessary. What is necessary is here and has always been here. What is necessary is Kyle. He is all I've ever needed and now that I have it I'm never going to risk losing it no matter what it takes. I can feel him looking at me even though my eyes are closed. I close my eyes to savor the moment like I do with all things I adore. He is so close to me and I feel it. I open my eyes to see him just looking at me and I feel both our hearts beating faster than ever. I lean in and kiss his cheek like I always have. I love the shade of pink his face turns

He leans in too and he kisses my forehead and I instantly feel warmer than ever. None of us has said a word all night and I wanted to ask why he was crying but I already know why. I've come to his house to a crying Kyle a couple times before, not much just sometimes, every time I asked what was wrong he'd always give me the same answer. I know what he's going to say if I ask him but I want to hear his voice. I know what hes going to say but I want to hear it again not because I want to know because I already know and even though it hurts to know that I'm his source of pain I need to hear it so I ask

"Kyle, why where you crying"

His answer is the same"I missed you"

I want to tell him not to cry over me I want him to know that I will always be there for him but he is too stubborn, he wont listen. I close my eyes and a single tear leaves my eyes. He reaches out and wipes it away and tells me.

"I don't cry because it hurts"

Oh then why?" why do you then"

He doesn't answer and instead he leans in and kisses me. I realize that this is our first kiss. Our kiss is passionate and somewhat violent because of all the time we have waited to get what we finally have. And it is perfect.

When we finish he crawls into me almost like a baby who is asking for his mother's attention. But Kyle doesn't need to ask he will always receive my love. Always


End file.
